Off To The Races
by Tecnotronica-w-owo
Summary: Piltover, 3 años después del primer crimen de Jinx, una nueva organización criminal esta ganando terreno en las modernas calles de la ciudad, Quienes son? De donde vinieron?. son preguntas que le hacen constantemente a la Sheriff de la ciudad. Lo unico que saben...es que la peor enemiga de la ciudad...esta involucrada con ellos... (GravesXjinx)
1. Capitulo 1: La bala perdida

Se había quedado sin municiones nuevamente, pronto tendría que ir al mercado negro por más. Una de las cosas más irritantes que podian ocurrirle era exactamente eso, quedarse sin municiones, De hecho, le daban ganas de dispararle a alguien.

La chica, si eso era..., se encontraba en el mismo lugar, su mismo escondite, el que había usado cuando necesitaba un lugar seguro para dormir. Su "apartamento" como solía decirle era el último piso de un edificio abandonado, en otra era había sido un importante banco, pero el Piltover nada se queda como importante por mucho tiempo y aquello aplicaba a todo, Desde edificios hasta alimentos, Todo era pasajero, deshechable cuando apestaba o había una nueva versión. Incluso las personas.

Pero a ella no le importaba, en lo más minimo, para ella era un buen lugar, había una exelente vista. Un gigantesco tragaluz en lo más alto, colocado en una de las caras del edificio, desde allí se podía ver la ciudad completa, Aquella vista era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba de Piltover. La chica se deslizaba con sus esbeltas piernas atraves de casquillos vacíos de bala que se esparcian por el suelo junto con otras cosas como cajas de dulces, alguna que otra computadora en desuso, y muchos envoltorios de chocolates.

Estaba Descalza, le gustaba la sensación de los casquillos en sus pies. También se encontraba en su ropa interior, después de todo ¿Quién podía verla?.

Caminó lentamente para poder hacer todo el ruido posible, el tin tineo de los casquillos era embriagador, la incitaba y le recordaba la diversión, La hermosa diversión de dispararle a algo, de hacer estallar un auto, de burlarse de lo mejor de la ley, le recordaba el sudor al huir corriendo, Le recordaba los mil y un disfrazes que le habían servido para infiltrarse. Incluso le recordaba el rostro de sus dos mejores amigas. Caitlyn Y Vi. Aunque ellas aún no sabían que eran sus mejores amigas.

Jinx caminó hasta un viejo mueble, se inclino para poder abrir el cajon más bajo de este, pero antes de hacerlo ladeó su cabeza a ambos lados para verificar que Fishbones no estaba cerca, Fishbones era un chismoso. Del pequeño cajon saco un cuaderno, un cuaderno rosado adornado con brillantina y centellas de plastico, verificando una vez más que no había nadie cerca abrió el cuaderno.

Dentro de él habian paginas de periodico recortadas y pegadas de nuevo, muchas tenían su nombre encima, hablaban sobre ella y sus horas de diversión, también había algunas con sus mejores amigas dando entrevistas. A jinx le gustaba comprar los periodicos aunque en realidad no los compraba, amenazaba a los chicos que los vendían, y tampoco los leeía, solamente le interesaban las fotos de ella, de la sheriff y su infame compañera.

Después de un rato de hojear en sus recuerdos, sintió un deseo dentro de su corazón, casi tan potente como su deseo de volar algo en llamas pero no tan potente, era más bien una aproximación. Ella sintió el deseo de escribir algo en su cuaderno, Quizás una carta o una reflexión, o quizás el plan de su siguiente atraco. Lo que fuese, necesitaba escribirlo.

Cerró su cuaderno y lo guardo bajo su brazo, ahora necesitaba una pluma o algo con que escribir. Rápida como una bala fue a su "cocina", dejando su preciado cuaderno en una silla de plástico comenzó a buscar en los estantes y almacenes vacíos, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no tenía nada con que escribir lo que su mente le pedía a gritos. Se detuvo en medio de la cocina, levanto una mano y la llevó a su barbilla, trataba de concentrarse y Caitlyn hacía la misma posé cuando se concentraba en algo, Jinx la había visto muchas veces hacerlo.

Finalmente consiguió su respuesta, si no tenía una pluma con que escribir...solamente tenía que pedir prestada una. Sin más que decir, corrió hasta el extremo más alejado de su escondite hasta que se encontró frente a una puerta de acero muy grande, la chica deslizó la puerta con ambas manos, dentro estaba muy oscuro, pero estaba pensado para que fuese así.

Jinx entró a la habitación, al momento de entrar pudo escuchar sonidos, los habituales sonidos de la gente que mantenía encerrada allí. No tardaría mucho para que llorasen y suplicaran por salir de allí, fue entonces cuando recordó porque odiaba esa habitación.

La criminal caminó hacia un muro que ella conocía, con el puño cerrado presionó el interruptor de la luz, el lugar se vio inundado entonces por la tenue luz de un foco que colgaba del techo. Al ver mejor dentro del lugar la chica camino hacia un hombre que tenía una bolsa negra de tela sobre su cabeza, el hombre estaba esposado a una tubería, se estremecía y movía sus piernas freneticamente al escuchar los pasos de su captora acercandose.

-¿Q..quién es?...Muestraté-. Gritaba el hombre esposado, Jinx solo arqueo una ceja y suspiro irritada, estaba taaaan acostumbrada a esto. Se acerco al hombre con aspecto de empresario y levanto su rostro cubierto de la tela negra.

-Amor, Esa no es forma de hablarme-. Dijo, tomó la barbilla del hombre y la apretaba sus mejillas con sus dedos. -Solo quería un favor tuyo...¿No quieres hacerme un favor corazón?-. Dijo riendose un poco.

El hombre tartamudeo. -Ju...Juro que cuando sepa...Qui..quien eres...La vas a pagar...- trataba de sonar lo más amenazante posible, La verdad, es que a Jinx le causaba mucha gracia.

-Hay, ya! Haha.- le respondió la chica dejando su mandibula libre y con esa misma mano buscó en los bolsillos del saco del hombre, después de todo, los ejecutivos siempre tienen plumas encima.

El hombre se retorcía sobre si, jinx solo miraba divertida como intentaba zafarse de las esposas...era una sensación curiosa tener a alguien...en especial un hombre de aquella forma...Era la misma sensación glamorosa y exitante que sentía al disparar sus armas...aunque esta era más...provocativa...le gustaba la idea de poder hacer lo que quisiese con sus prisioneros...lentamente la chica lamío el rostro del hombre, este preguntaba que hacía pero Jinx no respondió, solamente se rió como si fuese una niña traviesa aún.

Entonces encontró lo que buscaba, un objeto cilindríco estaba en su mano, lo tomó y se puso de pie de nuevo, camino mientras se mordía el labio, caminó hacia la puerta y apagando la luz, volvió a dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

Jinx tenía una costumbre, una rara costumbre, Siempre que tenía ganas de ver a sus amigas sentía la urgencia de escribirlo en su secretarium, y lo llamaba así porque Diario sonaba muy refinado, aquella tarde escribió sobre la diversión que tendrían Caitlyn, ella y Vi, sobre todo Vi, Cuando Jinx se apareciera como invitada de honor a la fiesta de 16 años de la hija del Primer ministro, Claro que nadie se había molestado en invitar a Jinx, Pero todo Piltover la adoraba. ¿Que podía salir mal?.

Además...ya se había molestado en poner las cargas de explosivos en el lugar de la fiesta...

* * *

><p><strong>Puesh esto, me encanta el GravesXjinx y esta sera una historia muy muy larga, Y no, no habrá nada de Liga de Leyendas o instituto de guerra, pero si abra muchos campeones que harán una que otra cosa, Como...Jayce o ezreal, tal vez urgot, porque el es hermoso UwU, Si les gusta dejen review y..Gracias por leer :3 <strong>


	2. Capitulo 2: La ciudad del progreso

Ya eran las tres. Y la sheriff conocía bien esa hora, claro!. Era la hora en la que los ávidos locutores y comentaristas se comerían lo poco que le quedaba a la Sheriff de credibilidad frente al público, Lentamente como el buitre come la carroña se darían un festín con ella. incluso llegó al punto de imaginarse así misma como un pavo relleno, desnuda sobre una bandeja de plata y con una manzana en la boca esperando a que destruyan todo lo que ha hecho, su trabajo y su vida.

Lentamente y consiente que se se trataba de un acto masoquista la sheriff estiró su brazo y apretó el botón de encendido, la pequeña máquina cobró vida, expedia una luz color azul mientras que una voz femenina saludaba a su propietaria.

-Me alegro de verte!- dijo la inhumana voz del aparato, a Caitlyn le recordaba, sin equivocarse, a Orianna, después de todo era un regalo de ella.

- A mi también talkie-. le respondió la humana. -Sintoniza con la estación de MDK-.

-Estoy feliz de estar a su servicio.- Dijo la voz mecánica mientras buscaba la estación, su falso intento de mostrar una emoción incomodaba a la sheriff, sin embargo la máquina había demostrado ser útil al coordinar los avisos de las patrullas y de tener la capacidad de poder escuchar por un corto periodo de tiempo las conversaciones de celulares.

Después de unos segundos la estática dio lugar al silencio, y el silencio pronto se desvaneció para el pesar de la sheriff. Una voz ahora humana daba la bienvenida al programa de las tres. Por quince minutos Caitlyn escucho, como casi todos los días, como aquellos dos pseudo pensadores críticos machacaban su carrera, hablaban sobre el lujoso estilo de vida que tenía la sheriff mientras que las bandas criminales del pasado, bandas que ella misma había disuelto, estaban regresando a escena aprovechando de la ventana abierta que había dejado Jinx. La demonio de Piltover había demostrado que la sheriff no era invencible, eso le dio ánimos a los criminales escondidos de recuperar poco a poco su dominio en las calles.

Todo eso desencadenó una ola de crimen. Débil al principio...pero creció en pocos meses, De los robos pasaron a las extorsiones, de las extorsiones a los secuestros, de los secuestros a los sobornos...y antes de que Caityn lo supiera la mitad de su departamento estaba sobornado. Como una mal resfriado que avanza hasta hacerse un cáncer; Todo ello obligó a sanear por completo el departamento. después comenzaron las amenazas, los policías corruptos que habían perdido su trabajo comenzaron a forjar alianzas en las prisiones. Alianzas que pronto evolucionaron en sindicatos, sindicatos que crecieron en mafias. Y la más grande de todas, La vid negra, tenía sumida a la mitad de la ciudad en un caos completo.

Había secuestros, había tiroteos cada domingo, Trafico de personas, venta de narcoticos en las escuelas. Y Caitlyn tenía que trabajar con solo la mitad de sus policías los que no habían cedido al soborno, y muy a pesar de todo esto La sheriff se las arregló para mantener a raya el crimen por tres años, sin embargo se acercaban las elecciones, un tiempo cada 6 años en el cual todos los funcionarios de gobierno serían reemplazados por sangre nueva, los que tenían que dejar el puesto podían reelegirse si asi lo deseaban ellos y los votos del pueblo.

Pero es muy difícil reelegirse cuando la mitad de los medios insultan en tu cara y te culpan de todo, es muy fácil culpar y olvidar todo lo bueno que una persona puede hacer.

Caitlyn no se tragaba el cuento, seguro había alguien moviendo los hilos, alguien que manipula los medios, alguien que quiere sacarla a ella y todos los oficiales honestos que todavía tiene Piltover, manipular las elecciones para poder...hacer que?...Si ella sale del puesto seguro sería más sencillo hacerse con el control de las calles.

Los pensamientos flotaban en la cabeza de la chica, sin su icónico sombrero su cabello castaño y lacio caía sobre sus hombros, estaba desarreglado y sin brillo, producto de las exigentes horas de su trabajo, su rostro joven estaba demacrado por ojeras, señales de no haber dormido bien. solo había logrado juntar 4 horas de sueño en un lapso de dos días. lo único que quería era llegar a casa y hundirse a si misma en un suave baño de burbujas. Aquel pensamiento le hizo ignorar la palabrería de la radio, estaba muy cansada para escuchar las críticas, muy cansada para escuchar los bochornos. Y con un suspiro la sheriff se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en su silla de cuero negro detrás de su escritorio.

Estaba muy relajada, bastante, su silla era de sus pertenencias favoritas, incluso había dormido más en aquella silla que en su propia cama, y era porque le parecía más cómoda. Lentamente la Sheriff se rindió y cerró sus ojos poco a poco...se estaba quedando dormida y no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Finalmente cuando sus ojos se cerraban escuchó unos pasos muy familiares que venían directo a su oficina. Maldijo en silencio aquel ruido del metal contra los azulejos y la muy reconocible voz de su segundo dolor de cabeza más grande. Siendo el primero Jinx.

-Hey Cupcake!-. Grito una voz femenina mientras abría con ruidosa fuerza la puerta de roble de su santuario. -Traje Naaaaachoooooos-. dijo la chica pelirosada entrando a la oficina.

-Vi...Tardaste 45 minutos para traer...Nachos?-. Preguntó Caitlyn con todo irritado.

-Puedes apostar que si!- Dijo Vi mientras cerraba la puerta con la punta de su pie. la chica, por algún motivo tenía puesta su armadura Hextech, con sus guantes y todo. Debajo de su brazo derecho tenía una caja blanca con el logotipo del restaurante. -Son los mejores Nachos de la ciudad, tienes que probarlos!-. Vi colocó la caja en el escritorio de la cansada sheriff justo encima de una pila de archivos de aspecto importante. Caitlyn no dijo nada, solo resopló y volvió a sentarse recta en su silla. Vi abrio la caja y dentro había un recipiente de plástico con Guacamole y un montón de nachos con queso amarillo derretido por encima. Tambien había unos sandwiches vegetarianos y un pastel de limon elegantemente empaquetado.

-Como dicen en Ionia, Bon Apetite-. Dijo vi mientras tomaba un nacho con su gran guantelete y lo hundía en el guacamole, era increíble que no rompiera la frágil tortilla con su fuerza.

-Vi...Sólo los Demacianos dicen bon apetite…-Dijo Caitlyn mientras tomaba uno de los sandwiches, el aderezo era agridulce y los vegetales estaban bien cortados debajo del pan, eran exquisitos. La sheriff alzó las cejas no esperaba que fuesen tan deliciosos.

-Oh my…-Murmuró la chica entre mordiscos al sandwich. -Vi...esto es delicioso, Donde los compraste?!-. Dijo la sheriff terminando su sandwich y tomando otro en el acto.

-Son unos chicos nuevos de la calle Lexington, tienen un pequeño puesto en la esquina con New Stone-. dijo Vi sumergiendo más nachos en el guacamole. -Los encontré justo esta mañana cuando atrapamos a unos vendedores de barras letales-.

Las Barras letales eran por mucho el negocio de drogas más lucrativo de todos, eran inyecciones de compuestos químicos muy potentes que podían acelerar tanto el corazón que muchas veces los consumidores eran encontrados muertos por sus familiares. Se les conoce como la Droga invisible porque sus efectos no se notan hasta muy largo plazo, por lo que alguien puede ser adicto a ellas sin que sus amigos lo noten.

-Atrapaste unos dealers y yo no estaba enterada?-. Preguntó caitlyn olvidando por un momento la deliciosa merienda que había traído Vi a su oficina, ahora entendía el porqué. Era para darle la noticia que su oficial más problemática había actuado sin su consentimiento.

-Relajate Cupcake.- Dijo vi encogiendose de hombros, se había terminado sus nachos y se sacudía las manos para limpiarse. -Eran dos, fue sencillo no hubo golpes, Demonios casi hasta fue aburrido.-

Caitlyn frunció el ceño, sabía cuando uno de sus oficiales le estaba mintiendo, sobre todo Vi.

-Bien...Quizás...posiblemente le rompí el brazo a uno de ellos…-. Dijo Vi mientras hacía la caja a un lado y se sentaba en el escritorio. -Pero relajate, le leí sus derechos antes de eso, justo como el doctor recomendó.-

Caitlyn suspiro y se cruzó de brazos en su silla, Vi era la única persona que podía traerle un almuerzo delicioso, y al mismo tiempo arruinarlo. ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle a su compañera que una no va por ahí rompiendo brazos, al menos esta vez se molestó en decirle sus derechos, Al menos así no podrán alegar abuso de autoridad.

Vi por otra parte conocía esa cara, hace tres años que estudiaba todas las facciones de la sheriff, observando en silencio, como siempre se veía cansada. Vi se preocupaba mucho por su compañera, pero su preocupación va más lejos que simple relación empleado-jefe, es más...va más lejos que una amistad. Pero a pesar de su fuerza y de su terquedad, Vi jamás le había dicho o insinuado nada a la Sheriff. Se limitaba a contentarla con detalles como un buen almuerzo o una buena cena, incluso haciendo el papeleo pendiente de Caitlyn. había llegado al punto qué incluso dejaba que la Sheriff le gritase para aliviar un poco la mucha presión a la que estaba constantemente sitiada Caitlyn, Para Vi, Ella era la persona más importante en piltover, aquella chica cansada y derrotada en su silla de cuero, detrás de un escritorio de roble y vestida con su muy típico vestido y su sombrero en un perchero.

lucía hermosa para Vi. Sin embargo la vigilante nunca se atrevería a decirlo, menos en la difícil situación en la que estaban las dos metidas.

-Cat-. comenzó a hablar Vi mientras miraba a Caitlyn a los ojos. -Arregle todo para la fiesta de esta noche, no tienes que preocuparte por ello-.

Caitlyn volvió a arquear las cejas, esta vez perpleja sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Tu hiciste...que?-...

-coordine a los chicos, tenemos el perímetro bien definido, Puse tiradores en los edificios adjuntos al salón, también puse algunos de los oficiales más confiables para proteger al primer ministro y a su hija, Tengo tres helicopteros en el aire con rutas definidas y un equipo de respuesta rápida por si la perra se aparece, también una ruta de evacuación por si…-

-Vi...Realmente coordinaste todo eso?-. preguntó la sheriff aún no comprando todo.

-Duh!, claro que si. todo esta listo para asegurar que la Hija del primer ministro tenga la fiesta más segura de Piltover.-

-Vi...pero..pensé que odiabas a mi hermana..¿por qué tomaste la molestia?-.

-Porque la odio a ella, No a tí cupcake, Además...mirate! no has dormido nada, Y voy a necesitarte en tus cinco sentidos por si algo se presenta...asi que ve a dormir un poco-. dijo la peli rosada al mismo tiempo que se probaba el sombrero de Caitlyn. -No me mires asi cupcake!, Ve a dormir! yo te levantaré antes de que empiece la fiesta.-

La sheriff no dijo nada, sonrió despacio, muy despacio al ver como Vi se colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza, lucía terrible en ella pero el gesto y la responsabilidad de Vi la habían animado un poco, se olvidó de los brazos rotos y las críticas por un momento. La chica se levantó y se acercó a Vi, lento, muy lento le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sin decir nada más caminó hasta el otro lado de su oficina hacia un sillon color rojo que tenía para esas ocasiones y sin más se hechó a dormir en este.

Detras de ella, una chica con sombrero y unos guantes mecánicos estaba paralizada, se sentía feliz y muy...vulnerable, pero del tipo que solo Cait podía hacerla sentir. Y aunque Cait no lo pudiese ver, y gracias al cielo que no podía. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de color rosado como su cabello.

Mientras tanto...en otro lado de la ciudad…

* * *

><p><strong>notas: Puesh esto comenten si les gusta la historia :3 el siguiente capitulo estará cortito y con fuertes referencias al padrino pero el cuarto y el quinto sera el boom de la historia xD. dejen reviews que me hacen el día :3 <strong>


	3. Capitulo 3: El hombre de Traje

Malcolm Graves era un hombre de pocos hábitos y de pocos amigos. Después de todo la vida no había sido muy amiga suya, siempre cambiando de jefe y haciendo el trabajo sucio de otros, Graves se gana la vida por medio del chantaje y su puntería, así había sido siempre desde su niñez y su pubertad, Graves conocía muy bien lo que era tener que esconderse y dormir bajo la lluvia, lo que era buscar entre la basura para encontrar alguna cosa mordisqueada que pudiera saciar el hambre, Pero todo eso carece de sentido si se compara con el dolor de la traición, sobre todo si la traición viene de el único amigo que has tenido.

El hombre, que apenas salía de sus veinte, era temido en la organización, casi tanto como era respetado. Era el número dos de la Vid negra, la mafia más prolifera y peligrosa en todo piltover. Malcolm Graves se había ganado el apodo de "el secretario del jefe" tanto por su lugar en la jerarquía como su costumbre de llenar de agujeros a los que cuestionaban al jefe en alto, el sonido de su ametralladora era muy similar al sonido que hacen las máquinas de escribir antiguas, como las que usan los secretarios. El hombre era alto y su piel tenía cierto color tostado debido a su vida pasada en Bilgewater, era astuto y muy frío incluso hay quien dice que no pestañeó ni una sola vez cuando tuvo que ejecutar a una familia completa como prueba de lealtad al jefe.

Ni una sola vez…

Ahora el hombre asesino caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión a las afueras de Piltover, sus zapatos negros y lustrados brillaban con la luz blanca de las lámparas, su saco hecho por sastre le quedaba perfecto y estaba impecable, uno esperaría que debido a sus orígenes Graves no tuviera ni el mínimo sentido de clase y etiqueta. La verdad era muy distinta...Graves tenía un alto sentido del gusto por los vinos y el tabaco, también un ojo agudo para las obras de arte y esculturas siendo sus favoritas las provenientes de Noxus donde era común hacer estatuas de los héroes Noxianos.

El curtido criminal recorría pintura tras pintura, estatua tras estatua hasta llegar a una elegante puerta hecha de caoba negra proveniente de Ionia y era adornada por una placa en dorado que solo contenía una palabra.

Jefe.

Graves dio un suspiro, estiró su brazo hacia la izquierda dejando su arma en una mesita cuyo propósito era exactamente ese después de todo era la oficina del jefe. ya sin su arma estaba listo para entrar en el centro del mundo criminal.

La habitación estaba a oscuras unicamente iluminada por la luz de un fuego, el cuarto tenía una forma hexagonal con el fuego situado en una chimenea automatica en la cara paralela a la entrada. en las demás paredes colgaban pinturas y trofeos de extensas categorías y lo mas imponente del conjunto, Un minibar bañado en cromo situado en la esquina y perpendicular al escritorio del jefe. Frente a la chimenea había una figura grande, la luz podía dibujar el contorno de esta y lucía imponente y daba la sensación de poder ver todo lo que acontecía en sus dominios, y así era.

Graves entró en la oficina, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él pudo escuchar la voz poderosa que provenía del fuego…

-Graves, Muchacho ven, Pasa!-. decía la figura mientras le hacía gestos con una mano gigantesca para que pasara. -Justo a tí te quería ver ahora.-

-Señor.- dijo graves al mismo tiempo que se adentraba a pasos pequeños por la gran oficina.

-Esta todo listo para esta tarde muchacho?-. Preguntó su jefe con una voz algo burlona. -Recuerda que hoy sacarás a una chica a bailar.-

Graves Tragó saliva, parte de ser el segundo del jefe era, además del dinero y las mujeres, ser parte de misiones suicidas como esta. Y por los siete infiernos que no quería esta misión.

-si…-murmuró el hombre de traje mientras se ajustaba su corbata -Tendré éxito en mi misión...Padrino-.

-Más te vale muchacho-. El hombre misterioso hizo una pausa y dejo que el silencio se tragara los sonidos de sus labios al beber de una copa. -Ella es Crucial para la supervivencia de esta organización, no podemos fallar...Graves, Si fallas...te recomiendo que no regreses aquí después de la fiesta y que huyas de la ciudad, pues no tolero la ineficiencia.-

Graves no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio e hizo su camino a la salida, justo antes de poner un pie fuera su jefe volvió a llamarle.

-Graves?-.

-Si señor?-.

-Recuerdas el oficial que capturamos anoche?-.

-Claro.-

-Quiero que rompas sus piernas antes de irte.-

-Como...desees padrino-.


	4. Capitulo 4: El plan perfecto

Eran las seis de la tarde y el sol ya estaba sumido en el horizonte mientras que los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en los pulcros cristales de la ciudad del progreso otorgando un paisaje hermoso y tranquilo como los murales que hay en los templos más sagrados de Ionia, Sin embargo la tarde poco pudo hacer para calmar a los cada vez más acelerados habitantes de la ciudad, pues esta era la hora en la que la mayoría salía de sus trabajos y se reencontraba con sus familiares y amigos que aguardaban en casa.

Sin embargo había dos personas que no podían darse el lujo de regresar a casa ese día, esas dos personas estaban el el ojo del huracán tratando de coordinar las fuerzas del departamento de policía y de cumplir con el apretado horario de la fiesta. Todo tenía que salir justo como lo planeado pues esto no era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, era un evento social en el cual asistirán la crema y nata de Piltover, personalidades como el famoso Jayce el defensor del mañana y el célebre erudito de la Universidad de piltover Ezreal que justamente regresaba aquel día de un viaje hacia las antiguas Arenas del desierto de Shurima donde había ocurrido un evento sin precedentes...y que seguramente lanzará al joven explorador a la cúspide de su carrera, Y como era natural. El profesor Heimerdinger hará acto de presencia en la distinguida ocasión.

Caitlyn se jugaba el pellejo en esta, no solo por las personalidades que acudirán al evento sino porque esta era la inyección de adrenalina que necesitaba su reputación, si la sheriff lograba mantener a estas personas a salvo tendría una base sólida para poder retomar su puesto en las siguientes elecciones, era crucial que todo saliera según lo planeado.

La chica de cabello castaño vigilaba la entrada del salón, era aún temprano para la fiesta y contaba con dos horas antes de que esta empezara. La sheriff se movía de una esquina a otra hablando con muchos oficiales que se acercaban a preguntarle detalles del operativo. la chica tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gritarle a sus compañeros, lo último que deseaba era quedar como una villana frente a ellos.

A unas calles de distancia Vi se encontraba en una patrulla dando vueltas al recinto, tenía que hacer un reconocimiento y verificar la ruta de evacuación en caso de que llegasen invitados no deseados a la fiesta, Caitlyn se lo había pedido en persona...Y con el vestido blanco que portaba la sheriff le fue imposible negarse. Caitlyn era famosa no solo por ser la sheriff más joven del mundo, si no también por ser una de las jovenes más hermosas de la ciudad incluso muchas revistas la denominaban como "El perfecto ejemplo de belleza, perfección y servicio en una persona". Vi no tenía que leer aquellas revistas para saber todo eso, ella conocía bien todo lo que decían, pero aun con eso, le era imposible resistirse a ella con aquel vestido color perla con ese generoso escote y un corte que mostraba toda su pierna izquierda, el vestido beneficiaba la figura de Caitlyn de una manera casi celestial. Y ante aquella encarnación de justicia Vi no podía negarse, Cait usaba el vestido con elegancia y discreción justo como su personalidad.

La vigilante esperaba impaciente en su asiento, está era ya la décima vuelta a la manzana por lo menos y no podía esperar a que su tarea terminara, al momento escucho una voz familiar y cansada que hablaba desde la radio de la patrulla.

-Aquí Big mamma, Repito, Big mamma, ¿me copian?-.

Vi, más rápida que dispuesta, tomó el aparato y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Aquí Awful task, Te copio cupcake-. Respondió la peli rosada.

-Vi necesito que regreses aquí inmediatamente, hay alguien que quiere verte.-

-Claro vo...Espera un minuto, Cait las únicas personas que quieren verme me quieren ver muerta, ¿Quien demonios es?-.

Hubo silencio en la línea por unos segundos...finalmente Cait regresó a la conversación.

-Es…-. la sheriff suspiró, Vi entonces comenzó a temer…-Es Jayce...Quiere tener una char…-. Cait entonces fue interrumpida por un ruido gigantesco en la línea, la estática retumbaba en sus oídos e instintivamente despegó el aparato de su rostro, Del Walkie tokie salían insultos y gritos, la sheriff casi pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose pero no quería averiguar realmente de qué se trataba asi que simplemente despegó su mano del transmisor y el aparato se quedó en silencio.

-Creo...que esta molesta-. dijo un muy perplejo Jayce que estaba junto a Cait.

-Ya la conoces, seguro estará aquí en unos minutos…-le respondío la sheriff con un tono de frialdad, contrario a lo que decían las revistas de Piltover sobre el defensor del mañana Jayce era un egocéntrico con las damas.

En especial la joven y hermosa jefe de policía de la ciudad.

-Hey Cat, sabes...he escuchado que todo esto de la publicidad te ha jugando una mala pasada, Si tu quieres yo...podría mejorar tu imagen con el público.-

-Si, seguro-. Dijo Caitlyn que no sabía si sentirse ofendida...O triste porque el apuesto mujeriego hablaba con verdad.

-No me dicen el defensor del mañana por nada, creeme algunas entrevistas conmigo...contigo a mi lado, algunas ruedas de prensa patrocinadas por mí y alguna que otra...cita furtiva de los dos juntos puede aumentar tus puntos con el público.- Dijo el elegante hombre en su traje blanco de gala, Cait tenía que reconocerlo, el tipo vestía con clase.

-Huh?-. Dijo la sheriff cruzando los brazos y dedicando una mirada sarcástica al defensor del mañana. -Salir contigo para mejorar mi imagen?...es eso lo que me propones?...- Caitlyn camino hacia el joven de la forma más seductora posible…

-Lo captas rápido, sheriff, Además...salir conmigo es toda una delicia-. Dijo el hombre con toda la calma del mundo.

-Lo es?...- Cait se acercaba más al casanova, podía sentir los ojos de Jayce comiendosela y lo peor es que ni siquiera Jayce trataba de disimularlo, era peor que un gorila en brama.

-Eso dicen todas...es un placer salir conmigo…-.

Cait no dijo nada, solo se acercó más y más hasta que solo los separaban unos cuantos metros, después le hizo una seña al engreído seductor indicando que se acercara, Jayce captó la seña y acercó su oreja a los labios de cait, tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacía abajo pues era más alto que la sheriff, en la mente del casanova solo corrían pensamientos de él con la atractiva mujer a su lado…

-Jayce, Querido…-susurró la sheriff.- saldría primero con Jinx que contigo-. Acto seguido Cait volvió al lugar donde estaba, Había dejado todo en claro…

Aquello era un rotundo y definitivo…"Nunca en la vida".

Jayce se rió un poco, Aunque de verdad le atraía la sheriff él sabía que Cait era un hueso muy duro de roer, pero eventualmente caerá, ninguna mujer puede resistirse a su sonrisa por mucho tiempo.

-Vale…-Dijo Jayce restándole importancia a su ego herido.-Hablando de negocios…¿Hás hecho progresos con Jinx?-. Dijo en un tono más serio, Jayce se estaba jugando en la política, quería postularse como el nuevo secretario de asuntos interiores de Piltover.

-No se ha vuelto a aparecer desde el incidente con el mercado negro hace seis meses, no hemos tenido ni un rastro de ella-. dijo Caitlyn vigilando que nadie los escuchara, Hablar de Jinx en público podía provocar la histeria colectiva, El apodo de la chica llegó a tal grado que incluso se promulgó una ley de multa a quien diga el nombre de Jinx en un lugar público.

-ya veo…-Dijo Jayce con una mano en su perfilado mentón- Te prometo que si escucho algo de ella te lo haré saber inmediatamente.-

Caitlyn sonrió, a pesar de que Jayce era un mujeriego, Un mujeriego muy malo, Era un amigo de confianza y ya antes había ayudado a dar con Jinx, incluso la tuvieron cautiva unos meses gracias a Jayce, sin embargo, logró escapar aquella vez.

-¿Te quedarás para la fiesta?-. Preguntó caitlyn tratando de dejar el trabajo a un lado, hace mucho tiempo que no socializaba con otra gente que no fuese de la oficina.

-Si, Ezreal dice que tiene algo muy importante que mostrarme y eso me ha llamado la atención. Dice que es algo sin precedentes y que lo hará casi tan famoso como Heimerdinger.-

Caitlyn alzó una ceja y luego soltó una risita, Jayce hizo lo mismo en respuesta, Ambos conocían al joven rubio lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando él decía, el Descubrimiento más importante del siglo, Seguramente se refería a un hueso o alguna roca antigua.

-Y tú le crees?-. Pregunto Caitlyn algo más relajada y no tan fría.

-Bueno...Dice que esto justifica el trabajo de una vida...así que debe ser algo más grande que una gema fosilizada o algo por el estilo,igual...planeo preguntarle cuando lo vea.-

-Entiendo…-. Cait bajó los hombros un poco, Hablar de Ezreal siempre le daba una espinita en el corazón…

El silencio reinó entre ellos dos por varios minutos, Cait no sabía que decir y Jayce se sentía algo culpable de haber mencionado al rubio en la conversación...finalmente se atrevió a decir…

-uh..Vi siempre es así?-. Dijo finalmente con un tono falso de sorpresa.

-Así de tardada?...Si...la mayoría del tiempo, pero no cuando se trata de ti-. respondió una Cait algo irritada.

-Así?...Bien, seguro la traigo loca-. respondió el galán mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello peinado, hizo un movimiento de caderas y luego puso sus manos como dos pistolas mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Cait.

hubo silencio nuevamente hasta que Cait se rió despacio por el gesto y luego estalló en una risa autentica, Jayce sonrío con la Reacción de cait y volvió a su postura anterior.

-Bien, Seguro la traes loca…-Dijo Cait entre risas, y haciendo gestos con la mano. -Vaya seguro...seguro esta tan..pero tan enamorada que...que!..Que pone tu nombre en la sopa de letras! HAHA!-. Dijo la sheriff a modo de chiste…

Nadie se rio, ni siquiera Jinx se hubiera reído con algo tan malo...Y vamos, Ella se ríe hasta del precio de la hidrogasolina.

Jayce la miró atónito un buen rato...después se arregló las solapas del traje y tosió un poco. -Ehm..si...seguro..así de enamorada...Claro.- fue cuando el Defensor del mañana hizo una nota mental: La Sheriff tiene un pésimo sentido para los chistes.

Y hablando del Rey de roma, Vi estaba oculta detrás de unos arreglos florales lo suficientemente cerca de los otros dos para escuchar la conversación, aunque no toda, pero cuando logro distinguir el Nombre de Caitlyn y la palabra Enamorada todo lo que vio fue rojo, Así que rapida como una bala salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre el incauto Jayce que no estaba prestando atención a su entorno.

El pobre Jayce no se esperó el fuerte golpe que le dio la peli rosada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, aunque realmente él ya estaba un poco acostumbrado al trato que tenía la vigilante con él. Vi sólo le sonrió a Cailtyn que aún se estaba riendo y miró de reojo a un agonizante Jayce.

-Para que me querías mentón de barco?-. preguntó una muy, Muy irritada Vi.

-Tenías que...auch!-. decía jayce mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe. -No te han enseñado modales Vi?-.

-Los modales son para la gente importante y buena...como Cait, no para ti mujeriego! Además...eso te enseñara a fijarte más en lo que pasa y menos en tu gran cara!-.

Jayce frunció el ceño, obviamente la chica estaba enojada por alguna razón...Quizás estaba en sus días o algo por el estilo, sin embargo le restó importancia.

-Bien lo que sea!, vine para decirte que esta listo tu encargo...lo tengo en el auto.-

Vi arqueó una ceja y luego escupió al suelo, Caitlyn se molestó con la falta de modales de Vi pero no se molestó en reprocharselo, finalmente Vi después de un rato recordó de que hablaba jayce.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo Mentón de barco, ¿donde estan mis bebes?-. Pregunto Vi mientras rodeaba al irritado cientifico con un brazo.

Y mientras tanto Cait, había pasado del enojo a la confusión, Cuando escuchó la palabra Bebés y las relacionó con Jayce y Vi...no, simplemente era mucho horror para su mente.

-¿Qué conspiran ustedes dos?- preguntó una modestamente irritada Sheriff con sus manos en su cintura.

-Relax Cat, se me ocurrió ya que la fiesta es importante, actualizar mis bebés para que se vean presentables, así que le pedí a este Hex-mecánico de tecerca que me diera una mano con ellos.-

Cait tardó unos segundos en entender lo que decía Vi hasta que comprendió que hablaba de sus guanteletes.

-Hex-Mecánico de tercera?!-. escupió un muy molesto Jayce al mismo tiempo que se liberaba a si mismo del agarre de Vi. -Para tu información, tengo un doctorado en Tecnomecánica con especialidad en sistemas de Flujo Y plasma hipercalentado.- Dijo un muy orgulloso Jayce después de limpiar y arreglar de nuevo las solapas de su traje blanco.

-Sabes lo que acabo de escuchar?! Doctorado blah, Blah, Blah, Tecno Blah, Blah Blah, Soy un estúpido Blah Blah Blah-. pronunció Vi mientras movía su mano derecha como si esta estuviera diciendo los Blah y en un tono burlón. A Cait le hizo gracia la burla de Vi pero no dijo nada, Simplemente hecho una risita y tomó a ambos de los brazos.

-Hacia dónde es tu carro Jayce?-. Preguntó una animada caitlyn.

-Ehm...Aquella dirección...porque? ó un confundido Jayce.

-Perfecto!-. Exclamó Caitlyn. -Yo también quiero ver los nuevos guantes de Vi-.

* * *

><p>Mientras el Trió caminaba en dirección al auto del científico una chica esbelta y de cabellos azules los observaba muy de cerca desde la ventana de un edificio abandonado, a su lado reposaba una agente de policía inconsiente. Jinx observaba la conversación del trío desde la mira telescópica del Arma de la agente. hace rato que observaba el complejo y todo se había complicado, ahora si quería entrar a esa fiesta necesitaba otro plan...Fue entonces cuando miró a la agente que estaba junto a ella…<p>

-Jinxie!, Estas pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?!-. Dijo un muy preocupado Fishbones en el hombro de Jinx.

-Duh!, claro que si, Debemos matar a esa grosera, ¿Que es eso de dormir en horas de trabajo?!-.

-No me refería a eso Jinxie-. Dijo Fishbones mientras Jinx movía sus mandíbulas- Quizás necesites un disfraz para entrar a la fiesta.-.

-Un disfraz fishbones?!, pero aún no es Harrowing! Y estoy reservando algo GRANDE para ese día-. dijo una consternada Jinx que inflabá sus cachetes.

-Oww, pero tu quieres entrar a esa fiesta verdad?-.

Jinx suspiró. -Si Fishbones, es lo que más deseo en esta vida...o en este momento, porque lo que más deseo es volar algunas cosas!-.

-Entonces consigue un disfraz bobita, solo así puedes entrar sin que se den cuenta!-. Respondió su lanzacohetes en un tono condescediente.

-BUAAAAAAHHH-. Jinx alzó los brazos al cielo, por más que quiera negarlo Fishbones tenía razón, como siempre. -De acuerdo...pero la tienda ya esta cerrada, donde conseguire uno a es…-.

Un grupo de muchachas entró al salón de fiestas, todas tenían puesto un único uniforme, que consistía en un una especie de chaqueta blanca abotonada como la que usan los chefs y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas del mismo color, Todas incluso tenían un gran sombrero en forma de tubo que ocultaba su cabello.

-Fishbones...Eres un genio…-Exclamó una muy, muy alegre jinx mientras veía al grupo de mujeres caminar al salón.

O mejor dicho, Cuando vio la forma en la que Ella podía entrar al salón...

* * *

><p><strong>Huehuehue Jinx es una loquilla :3 y puesh...bueno, en el siguiente capi ocurriran cosas muy sabrozas y locochonas :3 Gracias por las Review que me dejan son adorables *-* Mantenganse abrazables :3<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5: Heridas abiertas

Capítulo 5: My old Man is a Bad man.

Si mirabas a las dos hermanas tardabas un buen rato en poder distinguir cuál era cuál, ambas chicas estaban, como dice el dicho, cortadas de la misma tela. De hecho...Quizás sólo observando bien y de cerca las marcas de cansancio cubiertas por un buen maquillaje y por un largo rato además, puedes deducir cual de las dos jovencitas era Caitlyn y cual era Amber.

Ambas comparten la misma pose y las delicadas facciones que parecen pulcramente talladas por un artista que dan un aire de elegancia y estilo, también eran similares en las proporciones del cuerpo que algunos se han atrevido a llamar "perfectamente anatómico". Adjetivo peligroso en la ciudad del progreso pues nunca nada se queda "perfecto" por mucho tiempo en Piltover. No obstante las hijas del ministro pueden darse el lujo de desafiar el concepto porque no sólo son bellas sino que ambas gozan de una reputación bien merecida por la inteligencia de la cual hacen gala.

Amber era una reconocida economista en la ciudad, era la directora del Banco mayor de Piltover y gozaba de la fuerza de su apellido y el hecho de tener a la sheriff como su hermana. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en la relación familiar, Hace años que se ha abierto una brecha entre las dos causada por la travesura que provocó Jinx hace tres años en el banco de la ciudad y aunque la infame criminal no se llevó ni un solo lingote de oro si dejó daños mayores a la estructura del banco. Daños que le costaron millones a la ciudad y a la hermana de Caitlyn le costó parte de su credibilidad e incluso de su fortuna personal.

Pero la peor parte se la había llevado Cait al defender las acciones de Vi con el edificio,

justo el día después del atraco Amber se presentó en el hospital donde Vi se recuperaba de heridas de bala y contusiones severas, la chica de cabellos castaños llegó hecha una bestia sedienta de sangre con un rollo de papel en su mano izquierda y sin siquiera preguntar el estado de la oficial abatida desenrollo el papel y leyó su contenido…

Era una carta, Una carta que exigía la renuncia inmediata de la oficial Vi alegando métodos de trabajo incompatibles con el código de ética del departamento de policía e incluso se molestaron en incluir el oscuro pasado de Vi como delincuente justificando que ella era un peligro para la sociedad y la credibilidad de todo el poder judicial.

Una Criminal en potencia…

Y aunque fueron astutos al redactar el documento era imposible no darse cuenta que entre tanta maraña y adjetivos sotisficados había un odio, Un odio profundo hacia Vi y lo que representaba

Entre letras...El documento casi decía...Una Jinx en potencia.

A Caitlyn no le gustó eso.

La sheriff, la que dormía todos los días con miedo de las represasalias que vienen incluidas con el puesto de oficial jamás imaginó que su mayor golpe vendría de su sangre.

De su hermana.

Caitlyn no tardó en calmar a los medios, convocó una rueda de prensa esa misma tarde para explicar que había pasado, para tratar de justificar las acciones de Vi y hechar la culpa a la verdadera criminal.

Sin embargo...los periodistas son como buitres, hacían preguntas sobre el pasado de la vigilante y sus posibles conexiones con Jinx, hacían conjeturas de cómo diantres había escapado la demente criminal y siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión…

Vi la había dejado escapar.

Caitlyn estaba más que furiosa, fue entonces cuando comprendió que había cometido un tremendo error...Su hermana había comprado a los medios, después de todo ella tenía el dinero y la influencia requeridas para hacer algo así.

Todo estaba planeado, desde las preguntas hasta las respuestas distorsionadas con el más vil cínismo justo enfrente de la sheriff, fue entonces...que presa de Toda aquella presión, Caitlyn tomó el documento de renuncia y se lo mostró a los periodistas.

Los hambrientos buitres miraban con ansias el documento como si fuese un pedazo de carne que oscilaba encima de una jauría hambrienta. Todos fueron testigos de cómo la Sheriff partía a la mitad con ambas manos el archivo y lo hacía piezas más pequeñas que simplemente arrojó a los periodistas.

Aquello abrió una brecha entre las dos hermanas, y marcó el inicio de la campaña de difamación contra la sheriff.

Aunque...también abrió paso a cosas más hermosas y ocultas…

Y ahora estaba allí, con su vestido blanco haciendo poses para la cámara junto a su hermana, Cailtyn no quería dar una mala impresión frente a los periódicos ni frente al público, hace tiempo que había pactado una tregua con su hermana aunque las heridas no sanaban entre ellas, pero hacerse la guerra mutua frente a los medios no traería nada bueno a ambas.

así que decidieron odiarse en secreto y en silencio.

Caitlyn se encontraba bastante cansada, sus ojos casi se cerraban con cada flash frente a su rostro, sin embargo forzó una sonrisa para las fotos aunque hacerlo requería de enormes cantidades de esfuerzo, sin embargo en el fondo y detrás de los periodistas había una chica peli rosada en una especie de smoking de blanco y unos guanteletes plateados con adornos dorados que le hacía señas y le daba ánimos en silencio.

Entonces, Cuando vio que Vi seguía allí dándole fuerzas no tuvo que forzar más la sonrisa, solo tenía que mirar a la elegante chica detrás del todo y lento, de forma que ni siquiera Cait lo sintió, su sonrisa volvió a la vida solo al ver a la chica y su escándalo.

La sesión de fotos fue volando, lo que se supone sería un martirio para la agotada muchacha resultó en algo pasajero y carente de importancia, La cámaras hambrientas de fotografiar a las personalidades desviaron su atención hacía la esperada entrada del Profesor Heimerdinger que a su vez estrenaba su nuevo look.

Demostrando que la Tecno-lurgia también puede ser combinada con el ingenio y el Estilo.

Cait se sintió aliviada de no tener que lidiar con los periodistas y con tener que soportar la tensión que le provocaba su hermana. Una vez liberadas de los lentes ambas se separaron sin decirse nada, Amber entró al salón de la fiesta donde un grupo de apuestos caballeros, incluido Jayce, la esperaban para hacerle compañia en la noche.

"_Payasos"_...Pensó Caitlyn para sí mientras caminaba en dirección hacia Vi con una risa entre dientes, aunque ella bien sabía que también había un grupo para ella esperando por ella, después de todo Cait aun era joven y atractiva y esta en la flor de la juventud con sus 25 años recién cumplidos, era la candidata perfecta para cualquier ministro o senador prominente.

Sin embargo Cait no tenía prisas para aquello, de hecho prefería la soledad, así era más fácil enfocarse en su trabajo que además exigía mucho de su tiempo y tener una relación con otra persona solo le traería problemas a la larga...Ella lo sabía bien...ya había pasado antes...pero hizo de lado aquellos pensamientos mientras se dirigía a una Vi elegante.

-Pense que no te gustaban estas fiestas Vi- Dijo Cait cruzando los brazos, su voz aunque cansada mostraba cierto grado de alegría de hablar con Vi.

-Puff-. bufó la vigilante mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. -Son solo un montón de ricachones que se creen superiores al resto, por supuesto que no les tengo ó la vigilante mientras ladeaba su cabeza a la izquierda de modo que Cait no la viera directamente.

-Sabes, uno de esos ricachones es mi padre.- Dijo Cait con un falso ceño fruncido y un marcado aire de frialdad. Vi se giró al instante, su cara era la misma que alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma, la chica se inclinó un poco entonces.

-N..n quería decir eso…-tartamudeó una nerviosa Vi mientras hacía gestos con ambas manos mostrando su creciente ansiedad. -D..digo..Quiero decir...tu padre..es un buen tipo!..E..él creyó en mi igual que tú...E..él si es bueno!..y..yo me refería a Jayce..el si es un payaso-.

Caitlyn sonrió despacio al escuchar la larga, larga disculpa de Vi, hasta se sintió culpable de preocupar tanto a su compañera aunque no podía comprender a ciencia cierta porque Vi se esforzaba tanto en disculparse con ella, Vi no era de esas personas que le importe mucho ofender a la gente.

la chica castaña se rió un poco y colocó su mano en el hombro más cercano de Vi, la peli rosada detuvo su discurso de un golpe al mero contacto de Caitlyn y ligeramente ladeó su cabeza hacia ella. A Caitlyn le pareció ver un leve color rosado en las mejillas de Vi, Un color que le recordaba el betún del pastel de cumpleaños que Vi le había regalado hace poco.

Vi estaba adorable.

-Oh querida, Solo bromeaba contigo-. Dijo Cait después de un largo silencio entre ambas, Vi sonrió despacio y asintió ligeramente. -Yo sé que no te referías a mi padre-. Cait miró a ambos lados y luego le hizo una seña a Vi para que acercara su ojera. La vigilante hizo lo mismo y alzó una ceja a la que Caitlyn respondió con una sonrisa, entonces la peli rosada se acercó lentamente a Caitlyn algo dudosa.

-También pienso lo mismo de la mayoría de ellos-. Le susurró la sheriff al oído,

Caitlyn se sentía extrañamente segura con Vi, para ella no era una oficial más de su oficina, tampoco una ex-criminal, era su amiga y su confidente a pesar de todos los problemas que podía llegar a causarle la actitud de Vi, ambas se defendían la una a la otra, Ambas ponían sus vidas en riesgo día a día y se rencontraban la una a la otra cada mañana en la oficina. Vi era la única persona además de su padre que tenía una copia de la llave del departamento de la Sheriff en Piltover 550, lo cual era una clara muestra del grado de confianza que se tenían ambas.

Sin embargo Vi mostraba signos extraños muchas veces...como evitar la mirada de la sheriff a menudo...o a veces justo lo contrario sorpendiendo a Vi mientras esta la miraba fijamente, también era común que la vigilante siempre estuviera cerca de ella. Cait comenzaba a sospechar algo...Quizás Vi estuviera...Pero no...eso no podía ser...pero…Había algo en esos ojos de color Violeta que hacían que cait perdiera el hilo de lo que hacía muchas veces...había un no se qué al ver a Vi dormir en su sofá incontables veces...también estaba ese miedo de perderla constantemente...un miedo que ella misma cargaba desde que vio a Vi al borde de la muerte en aquella cama de hospital el mismo día que su hermana le declaró la guerra...existía algo...sin color, sin forma y sin explicación que simplemente se sentía bien junto a Vi...

...Que tal si?...

-Caitlyn?-.

La Sheriff dejó las nubes, cosa que hubiese deseado durará un poco más...pero regresó a la tierra. Junto a Vi que ahora la sostenía por la cintura, Los ojos violeta de la Vigilante la miraban directamente a ella y volvían a producir aquello inexplicable dentro de sí que sencillamente...se siente bien y la hace sonreír sin importar lo cansada que estaba.

-Caitlyn?!...Hola?! Valoran llamando a Caitlyn alguien me escucha?!-. Dijo Vi mientras la sacudía suavemente.

-Vi…-Respondió finalmente la sheriff que aún miraba profundamente a la Iris de Vi. -Vi...C..cuánto tiempo me fui?...- la voz de Cailtyn era ligera, casi efimera, se parecía a la voz de una niña pequeña que acababa se gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

-ehh…-balbuceó la vigilante mientras soltaba a su jefa. -N..no sé qué estas diciendo Cait...irte a donde?-. Preguntó una muy confundida chica.

-Yo…N..no lo sé...pero...me gusta...creo que me gusta…-.

Caitlyn no pensaba en mucho, aún miraba a los ojos de Vi y el color de sus mejillas, le recordaban a su vestido favorito y a los "cupcakes" que horneaba todos los domingos, le recordaban a su oficina y los buenos ratos que había pasado ahí junto con Vi quedandose ambas archivando papeles hasta altas horas de la madrugada y también como Vi siempre la despertaba en esas mañanas tan abstractas con una buena taza de té y el periodico de la mañana.

-Cupcake...me estas asustando...Creo que es culpa de la cosa que le pones a tu té para no dormir, Debes dejar de tomar esa mierda, Te esta haciendo daño!-. Respondió Vi algo burlona. La palabra, "mierda" Era muy común en Vi y aunque Cait era una chica refinada...había encontrado la gracia siempre que Vi usaba "mierda" para todo.

Cait se rió sin decir nada, fue una risa corta pero sincera, Vi hizo lo mismo y después hubo silencio entre ambas...Cait no lo había notado pero la distancia entre las dos se había hecho más corta...algo que tampoco la incomodaba...Ni sus palabras, ni sus ojos, ni la forma peligrosa en la que Vi estaba cercana a ella le incomodaban.

"_A la mierda la distancia" _Pensó.

-C..Cait…-. dijo finalmente Vi que ahora la miraba a los ojos. -C..Cait..H..hay algo que..he..querido decirte…-. Dijo la peli rosada, ahora más rosada del rostro y con su mano derecha en la nuca.

la Sheriff lo sospechaba...era eso...era el momento…

-D..dime…- Respondió la peli castaño mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello inconcientemente en un intento por aliviar la ansiedad…

Vi suspiró...había llegado el momento...su corazón se lo decía..era ahí o nunca..

-Ca..Cait..yo...C..creo...N..no no creo...Es..estoy segura que…-.

La peli rosada se quedó a media frase cuando un ruido bastante molesto y reconocible para ambas se hizo presente. Cait miró hacia la derecha donde un pequeño brillo de color amarillo se hacía más grande haciendo un sonido como de una tetera cuando el agua esta caliente.

El brillito se hizo más intenso y creció hasta formar una especie de espejo de luz del cual salieron unos brazos primero y luego unas piernas en pantalón gris, finalmente salió del extraño espejo un chico de cabellos rubios y saco blanco, tenía dos marcas en su cara y sus inconfundibles googles en la cabeza.

-Ezreal?.- Preguntó una muy, muy irritada Caitlyn mientras veía al joven rubio salir del espectro.

-Así es!-. respondió el rubio mientras se limpiaba las mangas del saco. -Te estaba buscando dentro de la fiesta pero no estabas...así que le pregunté a tu padre y el me dijo que te vio hablando con...Vi...afuera.-

-Que Carajo quieres?-. Escupió vi al mismo tiempo que cerraba los puños y extendía uno peligrosamente al explorador prodigio.

-He..Hey Hey hey!, No hay por..porque ponernos violentos aqui...he…-Respondió ezreal que no quería otra de las golpizas de Vi. -V..verdad Cait?-.

-No.- Dijo una Fría Caitlyn mientras bajaba el puño de Vi suavemente y la miraba a esta. -Déjame hablar con él-.

-P..Pero Cait!- Opuso Vi. -No recuerdas lo que este...Este Maricón te hizo?!-.

-Lo sé…-

-Pero el muy cobarde huyó antes de que pusiera mis manos sobre él!-.

-Lo sé…-

-P..Pero dijsite que…-

-LO SÉ VI!-. Grito Caitlyn alzando la voz más de la cuenta y atrayendo la atención de algunos invitados que ahora observaban al trío, Cait inmediatamente se sintió culpable al ver los ojos de Vi tornarse más...tristes...la seguridad y fortaleza con ternura que tenían hasta hace poco parecía haberse esfumado reemplazadas por enojo...decepción…

Tristeza.

La vigilante bajo sus puños mientras miraba a Cait a los ojos. La Sheriff conocía esa mirada...Era la misma que tenía cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Jinx en la radio…

La de una persona completamente decepcionada y triste.

-Haré mis rondas...Hablen de lo que quieran, me importa una reverenda mierda.- gruño Vi mientras caminaba hacía la acera.

Cait intentó detenerla, sostenerla y decirle tantas cosas, lo que sentía, sus disculpas y un torrente de mensajes que circulaban a la misma velocidad que su ritmo cardíaco...tantas palabras, Tantas disculpas que se fueron en el viento...que murieron en el olvido.

La chica solo observó a la de ojos violeta mientras esta se alejaba en la noche, Le dolío haber alzado la voz, Se odiaba por no poder decir un lamento...Pero nada, Nada era comparado a la profunda ansiedad que sintió al presenciar que Vi no volteó la cabeza ni miró atrás.

Ni una sola vez.

-Woah..Woah Woah!...-. dijo ezreal suspirando. -No has pensado en ponerle una correa?-. Dijo el rubio con una carcajada.

El peor sonido de la noche.

Caitlyn cerró el puño, se imaginó a si misma golpeando el rostro del muchacho justo como aquella vez hace unos meses...sin embargo eso sólo atraería más atención innecesaria para ambos...así que solo suspiró y trató de actuar como la adulta.

-Tu eres el que debería llevar correa Ezreal…¿donde esta tu...Ramera demaciana? ó la sheriff con el mayor veneno que pudo.

El rostro de Ezreal que estaba jocoso se tornó serio e impacible.

-No hables así de lux..Pensé...que ya lo habías superado.-

Caitlyn no podía creerlo, Ezreal era tonto si...pero nadie puede ser TAN tonto…

-Superado?...Superado dices?!...Tú eres el que me dejó con sólo una nota!-. explotó la sheriff, Ezreal había venido a arruinar algo sumamente importante...Y además resucitado algo que Caitlyn hubiera preferido mantener oculto...Ahora ambos eran victimas de las miradas acusadoras. -Nisiquiera tuviste el valor de Verme a los ojos para decirme que era uno de tus viles juegos!-.

-C..Cat...L..lo estás malinterpretando...e..esque..yo soy un espiritu libre…-.

-ERES UN MALDITO PERRO EZREAL!-.

La Sheriff, presa del enojo y rabias contenidas por mucho tiempo alzó su mano, lista para darle la mejor bofetada a Ezreal en su vida, las lágrimas de la chica brotaban de sus ojos y caían en sus mejillas...Tenía ira, Tenía resentimiento y todo aquello estaba alimentado por la increible estupidez de ezreal...pero justo cuando su mano estaba a punto de hacer contacto una mano negra la tomó de la muñeca con suficiente fuerza para detenerla pero al mismo tiempo sin lastimarla.

Caitlyn pudo ver entonces al hombre que la había salvado de hacer la escena más bochornosa y perjudicial de su carrera, era un hombre entrando a sus 30, tenia un bigote poblado pero a la vez bien cuidado con una barba de candado muy bien afeistada, su cabeza estaba coronada por una gorra de cuero como la que usan los porteros. Vestía una gabardina negra con solapas abiertas y debajo usaba una camisa blanca con corbata café y un chaleco color rojo, también portaba unos pantalones bien planchados con unos lustrosos zapatos negros.

-señorita...no la conozco pero por lo que sé, cuando una dama como usted hace cosas así queda mal ante todos, no es cierto?-. habló el hombre al mismo tiempo que soltaba su brazo y con esa misma mano buscó algo en el bolsillo frontal de su abrigo, después de unos segundos sacó un cigarillo y un mechero de plata.

-Lo que sea que éste...Baboso le haya causado, no merece la pena...Vaya adentro y relájese, Odio ver llorar a las chicas como usted.- dijo el hombre con una voz ruda y con un acento muy marcado el cual Caitlyn no supo reconocer, La sheriff observo mientras el hombre prendia fuego a su cigarrillo y soplaba un poco para encender la llama.

-Mi nombre es Malcolm Graves si se lo pregunta, Y le recomiendo que disfrute la fiesta mientras la noche aún es joven-.

Caitlyn asintió al hombre en silencio y entró al salón sin ver a ezreal ni un segundo...quería buscar a Vi pero la conocía muy bien para saber que cuando Vi se enoja necesita tiempo para pensar y enfriarse la cabeza...Ya habrá tiempo para hablar.

Lo que Cait no sabía es que su salvador también marcaba el inicio de la noche más loca de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Puesh esto :3 me encanta el VixCait y Odio a Ezreal, Ademas Graves es tan Badass xD. No se pierdan el siguiente Capi que es donde empieza el True pairing Graves con Jinx XD. Por ahí preguntaban si habrá VixCait y sí pero será más secundario. Oh tambíen habrá piratas asi que mantenganse en sintonia y abrazables xD<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6(P1): Solo una oportunidad más

Decir que la Sheriff estaba furiosa sería decir poca cosa, la chica castaña se adentró en el festival de rostros y máscaras esperando perderse entre las hipócritas caras que la rodeaban. El aire parecía perfumado y la luz hacia un juego con las paredes de color crema dando al evento un ambiente de calma y plenitud, Los invitados devoraban uno tras otro de los bocadillos del buffet que eran reemplazados rápidamente por los trabajadores meseros.

Caitlyn serpenteo entre la multitud sin mirar directamente a nadie, la gente la reconocía y la saludaba, incluso los cínicos enemigos políticos de su padre buscaban una conversación con la sheriff, todo es parte del protocolo, del teatro, la fiesta era un gran escenario y los buitres que se disfrazan de amigos y colegas hacen acto de gala.

Una función para el dinero, y otra para el show.

Ella los ignoraba, o a lo mucho respondía con aspavientos sin mirarlos directamente, su mente buscaba instintivamente una salida, un escape que le permitiera enfriar los a retocarse el maquillaje y regresar a fingir con su sonrisa que todo estaba bien, Sin embargo todo lo que podía observar era el eterno desfile de palabrería y etiqueta que la oprimía y la priva de esa pequeña burbuja de aire. Finalmente y después de lo que a Caitlyn le pareció innecesariamente largo encontró un espacio libre en los blancos manteles del buffet, Sin detenerse a pensarlo caminó hacia ese pedazo de libertad como un náufrago nada hacia tierra firme, Caitlyn se inclinó parcialmente sobre la mesa, su mente daba mil vueltas y su garganta estaba dolorosamente seca, su cara ardía y sus oídos eran bombardeados por incesantes pláticas y sonidos de cubiertos contra ceramica. No podía soportarlo...sintió que un gran abismo se formaba en sus pies y lentamente la succionaba hacia abajo, hacia la locura y el descontrol…

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la leve presión de una mano sobre su hombro derecho, el tacto era cálido, familiar y parecía inyectar de paz la mente de la sheriff, cuando la chica se giró pudo ver sobre ella al propietario de esa mano, era un hombre alto y en traje negro, de esos que están un poco pasados de moda pero siguen luciendo bien después de cierta edad, El hombre la miraba por sus lentes redondos y le dedicaba una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora en un rostro ya añejo por la experiencia y el cansancio.

-¿Por qué tan alterada Cait?-. Preguntó el senior, Su voz era similar a la lija rasposa y con mucha profundidad.

La sheriff miró a su padre sobre su hombro, El elegante politico tenía la costumbre de aparecerse siempre que la sheriff necesitará un bastión en el cual poder obtener algo de paz, Sin embargo ahora temía que incluso él no sería suficiente para contener toda la presión que cargaba en ese momento.

-. Oh...Querida…¿Quieres hablar en otro lado?...-. preguntó de nuevo su padre al no recibir respuesta de su afligida hija.

Caitlyn asintió y siguió a su padre con la cabeza baja, el hombre la abrazaba por los hombros con todo el largo de su brazo y a Caitlyn no la avergonzaba en lo más mínimo, Después de todo su padre era lo más sagrado que guardaba, justo antes que su trabajo, Todo el mundo sabía de la estrecha relación de padre-hija y siempre era enternecedor leer una de las anécdotas de ambos en los periódicos matutinos.

Caitlyn siguió a su padre, se sentía segura y no tan perdida aunque aún existía aquel abismo debajo de sus pies. Finalmente ambos llegaron a una mesa redonda con varias sillas vacías, en el centro de la mesa estaba una botella de Vino importado de Ionia, "Praderas rojas" rezaba la etiqueta del recipiente a medio acabar, en la periferia de la mesa había copas y platos con rastros de comida y vino sin acabar. Caitlyn se sentó justo después de su padre y a su derecha.

-...Supongo que tu estado no es simplemente por el...ehm...muchachito rubio-. Dijo su padre al mismo tiempo que tomaba una copa limpia y se servía un poco del famoso vino.

Caitlyn suspiró, su padre siempre era directo. esta va a ser una larga charla…

* * *

><p>Vi caminaba de un lado a otro en la acera, Estaba decepcionada...si!. Estaba enojada...por supuesto!...Había perdido su oportunidad con Caitlyn?...Dolorosamente positivo. Todo se desvanecía en una niebla gris y confusa que crecía, tomaba forma y conspiraba en su mente. La fría brisa de la noche helaba la tersa piel de la vigilante borrando todo rastro de verguenza y ternura que tuvo lugar hace momentos con Caitlyn, Derrotada y muy molesta se sentó en una banca no muy lejana de la entrada al recinto, se supone que haría sus rondas obligatorias pero ahora mismo no tenía humor de meterse a un carro y dar vueltas como un insecto órbita un foco.<p>

En todo caso si manejaba ahora mismo probablemente sería con dirección al bar más cercano, hace casi un año que no frecuentaba esos lugares, de nuevo gracias a Caitlyn, Vi solo se limitaba a probar el licor en compañía de la sheriff y en cantidades sumamente pequeñas comparadas a las tomaba antes de su cambio, Y exactamente así era. Vi había cambiado completamente su vida gracias a los esfuerzos de la sheriff por llevarla en el "buen camino". De dormir donde le llegase la noche pasó a dormir en un apartamento, no muy ostentoso, pero con todas las comodidades básicas. De tener apenas tres o cuatro prendas que vestir evolucionó a un armario completo.

De tener que vivir, preocuparse y ver sólo por ella misma, pasó a vivir, respirar, y preocuparse por otra persona, Y aquel cambio fue el más importante...y doloroso qué había provocado Caitlyn en ella.

Vi se recostó en la banca pública, miró a su izquierda y solo vio la neblina y las luces de la ciudad que, combinadas con la suave capa de nubes en el suelo, daban el ambiente de una escena fantasma y efímera, un anticipo de que esta sería la noche más larga para la chica de ojos violetas. A lo lejos las luces rojas y azules de una patrulla hacían gala mientras cruzaba las calles.

La vigilante recordó que aún tenía trabajo que hacer, dudosa y con una pereza incómoda levantó su radio y presionó el gatillo, el ruido mudo de la estática no tardó en llegar, Vi se recostó en el respaldo de la banca y cruzó sus piernas, para lo usual ya se habían tardado en contestar…

Quizás demasiado…

La vigilante comenzó a preocuparse, La radio no contestaba, Un sentimiento de amenaza creció en su espina avivando todos su sentidos mientras un montón de posibilidades bailaban en su cabeza, preocupaciones que quiso reprimir pensando que estaba exagerando, pero con cada segundo de estática la ansiedad creció…

Hasta que una voz familiar rompió el silencio.

-S..Si?..A..aqui..Huntington…- sonó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿como esta todo por ahí?-. Preguntó la vigilante queriendo confirmar que no pasaba nada.

-..S..solo..tenemos algo de frío...cansancio..Lo usual señora.- Tartamudeo el oficial.

Algo no marchaba bien...Vi podía casi olerlo...Sin embargo era verdad que todos estaban cansados...Incluso ella, así que le resto importancia y suspiró, Todo estaba de perlas.

* * *

><p>-Bien…-. Respondió una más aliviada Vi. -Mantenganme informada, ¿Vale?. Big mama fuera-.<p>

La voz de la oficial se apagó del aparato, El patrullero huntington dejó el aparato en el tablero y respiró hondo cuando sintió el frío metal del cañón del arma dejando su cuello.

-lo hiciste bien amor-. dijo la mujer pelirroja que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

-P..por favor…-. Tartamudeo el hombre. -T..Tengo familia…-.

La mujer en cuestión vestía de manera provocadora, su blusa escotada y provocadora atraía la atención del amenazado oficial, la piernas bien definidas y enfundadas en unas medias de color negro con encaje eran casi hipnotizadoras.

Pero, definitivamente, Lo más llamativo y amenazador era la ameltralladora que apuntaba a su cabeza.

-Lo siento amor, Son solo negocios.- Respondió la mujer al mismo tiempo que su fiel amiga escupía fuego contra el condenado polícia poniendo fin a su noche, y a todas sus noches.

El oficial era no más, Sarah Fortune casi se sintió culpable de la mala suerte de aquel hombre, sin embargo él cumplía con su deber y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, levantó la mirada y la dirigió al reloj digital que estaba justo sobre el aparato de radio.

Sonrió, aún tenía una media hora antes de que el show comenzará, con suerte el plan saldría a la perfección y saldrían con el paquete sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

* * *

><p><strong>Y pues esto u.u De hecho este va a ser el capi más largo hasta ahora...pero no he tenido tiempo para escribirlo :C Y nop, No he dejado la historia es solo que no he tenido el suficiente tiempo para escribir :C Lo siento uwu. Dividire el capi en 3, porque originalmente era uno solo pero...bueh, es más facil escribirlo por partes. xD Mantenganse abrazables :3. Intentaré sacar los capis más seguido cuando pueda respirar <strong>


	7. Capitulo 6(P2): Solo una oportunidad más

Graves comenzaba a odiar este trabajo.

Cada día que pasaba trabajando para el jefe, era un día que deseaba poder borrar de su memoria. Era cierto que, de cierto modo, le gustaban los trabajos, la paga y las mujeres.

Le encantaba poder retirarse a su apartamento, abrir una botella del mejor Whisky en su ostentoso bar y sentarse a contemplar su colección privada de arte, su obra prima y quizás lo único de valor que podría dejarle a la humanidad cuando su estilo de vida; inevitablemente lo lleve a la tumba.

Pero algo pasaba. Muchas eran las noches en las que Malcolm Graves deseaba...Algo más. En la oscuridad de su apartamento infinitas veces se encontraba a sí mismo en cada espejo de la casa. Lo que podía ver reflejado en el cristal, era el rostro de un hombre preocupado, demacrado, con cicatrices. La ansiedad se llevaba lo mejor de su vida, y era inevitable que constantemente se preguntará a sí mismo. "Todo esto…¿Vale la pena?".

Pero en la devoradora oscuridad. Malcolm Graves se miraba en los espejos de su casa. Y lo único que podía ver era el rostro de un hombre cansado, rudo, y ansioso.

Pero solitario. Triste y realmente solitario.

Por supuesto que él no era incapaz de dormir con cualquier mujer que deseara. No en vano era la mano derecha del jefe. Incontables son las mañanas en las que despertaba rodeado de cuerpos hermosos y oliendo a perfume de mujer.

Sin embargo eran solo eso. Compañeras de paso, sólo podían satisfacer sus deseos carnales por un rato e irse en la mañana. Muchas ni siquiera preguntaban su nombre. Pero él no podía culpar su decisión de no hacerlo; después de todo, era un importante criminal.

Quizás...ese era el mayor obstáculo. Su vida criminal; El hecho de que nunca, por ningún motivo, por ninguna persona y ni por ningún precio dejaría su vida criminal.

Pero este trabajo ya le estaba pesando. No era sólo la culpa de lo que hacía. No era el cambio de paradigma que estaba sufriendo. El hombre tenía ya los 28 años...Algo viejo en el negocio, Deseaba a más…

Más Dinero.

Más Armas.

Más poder.

Pero no podía obtenerlos. El poder y la gloria le eran arrebatados de la mano, por una mano más grande que la de él. La única forma de poder estar completo era tener el suficiente poder para que le dejaran en paz. Para no tener que obedecer órdenes que muchas veces no quería realizar.

Había cosas, por las que de verdad deseaba más que nada en el mundo, llegar a su apartamento, y dejar que el alcohol se las llevará.

La noche era joven en la fiesta. El hombre resaltaba entre el resto de los caballeros, pues su traje de color negro contrastaba con los demás de color blanco. Graves atraía las miradas de hombre y mujeres por igual mientras caminaba entre las mesas decoradas.

El lugar no era muy grande, y los invitados eran muchos. Constantemente tenía que pedir disculpas a la gente con la que tenía que tropezar. Bien era un criminal...pero al menos tenía modales. eso lo llenaba de un extraño orgullo; Un honor entre ladrones cada vez más escaso.

Alzó su brazo izquierdo y deslizó la manga de su abrigo para poder ver la hora en su reloj plateado; Sonrió, aún le quedaba una hora para localizar a la chica.

Su misión era muy simple en teoría. Entrar a la fiesta usando un alias falso; Buscar a la hija del ministro; Y salir echando tiros por la puerta frontal.

Sencillo, Práctico, Suicida.

Pero se relajó, aún tenía una hora para localizar a la chica y armar su coartada; Incluso tenía tiempo para bailar un poco...Y hablando de bailar. Recordó a la chica que encontró llorando con su novio en la entrada.

De hecho, era bastante atractiva. Quizás si pueda encontrarla bailaria con ella una pieza o dos; siempre era saludable divertirse un poco en el trabajo.

Con eso en mente, Malcolm Graves se sintió mucho más contento.

* * *

><p>La Infiltración. O mejor dicho...Operación; Harrowingsuperadelantadohipermegadivertidosinelaburridodefishbones había sido un completo éxito.<p>

Jinx Se felicitó a sí misma. ¡De verdad parecía un chico!. No fue muy difícil poner a dormir a uno de los chefs y robar su ropa. ¡Demonios! Incluso Caitlyn podría haberlo hecho. El lugar estaba rodeado de policías y aún así la criminal más temida de Piltover había logrado infiltrarse en la fiesta sin muchos problemas.

En cuanto al chico que le había robado ropa. Bueno...El ahora dormía plácidamente en un casillero. Jinx casi deseaba poder tener una cámara para cuando el pobre ingenuo despertase desnudo y muy confundido. ¡se llevaría la broma de su vida!.

Pero no podía perder más tiempo. Mientras caminaba llevando comida a la barra del buffet y llevando bebidas a la mesa miraba a las esquinas del techo. buscando el suave y rojizo palpitar de sus juguetitos.

pero no estaban las luces rojas, los policías habían limpiado el edificio de explosivos.

Jinx gruño, Su acto final de la noche estaba arruinado. Claro...que siempre estaban los explosivos plásticos que había colocado dentro de las paredes desde hace semanas, Era muy poco probable que a los policías se les ocurriese verificar dentro de los muros.

Se empezaba a preocupar. ya se había arriesgado mucho al venir disfrazada así. Y aunque nadie aún no notaba nada tenía que darse prisa.

El tiempo corría corto. La bala perdida se deslizaba con la cabeza semi-baja entre la multitud de ayudantes e invitados, moverse entre las multitudes era todo un arte que ella había dominado ya hace tiempo. Incluso había días en los que jugaba a ser la chica normal en Piltover y nadie parecía darse cuenta de quién era ella.

Finalmente logró salir del salón principal, una vez en los pasillos que se encontraban detrás de todo, logró respirar un poco. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber ido en primer lugar, la fiesta era aburrida y ya no estaba segura si sus explosivos harían su acto, mientras más le daba vueltas en su cabeza, mas se arrepentía de la patética idea.

Pero Jinx, no es alguien que deja nada al azar, no no podía tener su show de fuegos pirotécnicos al menos podía salir echando tiros por la puerta principal.

Aceleró el paso, ignorando a los meseros y demás personal que pasaban a lado de ella. En una esquina dio vuelta a la izquierda y terminó en los baños. Sonrió y entró en el de damas.

El baño era bastante elegante, los techos estaban decorados con frescos de nubes, querubines y un cielo de azul tan claro como los jeans favoritos de Jinx. El fresco era iluminado en los lados por luces de color blanco, que combinadas con el mármol de las paredes daba una tonalidad más bien de color crema. En el borde izquierdo de los baños estaban situados 5 gabinetes, sumamente amplios y con acabados en dorado, donde se encontraban los inodoros. Del lado contrario a los gabinetes estaban, alineados perfectamente con los gabinetes, unos lavabos decorados con cerámica blanca y bordes plateados. Descansaban sobre una base de madera negra y encima de cajones.

La terrorista casi se maravilló por el ostentoso cuarto. Pero no por su belleza o el fino bajo relieve, sino por la cantidad de cosas elegantes y bonitas que podía; Que debía destruir en nombre de la diversión infinita. Sin embargo eso tendrá que esperar, sus juguetes estaban seguros en el edificio desde donde vio al trío de fracasados aquella misma tarde.

Pero ella no era tonta, apenas entró al edificio se dirigió a ese mismo baño y deposito su fiel y confiable Zapper en una bolsita de plástico que había escondido en uno de los gabinetes. !Era el plan perfecto! A los inútiles policías jamás se les ocurriría buscar un arma en un retrete. ¡Igual que jugar a las escondidas!, Y jinx era la campeona de Piltover jugando a las escondidas.

Se dirigió entonces al gabinete más lejano a la puerta. Deslizó el seguro de la puerta y entró al generosamente espaciado lugar, Se reía mientras levantaba la tapa de cerámica y tomaba con una mano la bolsita del agua, Justo como la había dejado hace unas horas su Zapper estaba impecable y con la batería llena. suficiente para realizar al menos 12 disparos. La bala perdida tomó con gran orgullo su arma y la deslizó por la cintura de su pantalón de forma que no se cayera pero tampoco fuese visible desde lejos, La prenda era generosamente ancha y le permitía esconder la pistola de rayos casi a la perfección.

Jinx no podía contener la risa...había sido todo tan fácil. La infiltración; el escondite del arma, mezclarse con la gente, incluso saludó a Vi sin que esta notará el disfraz. Lo único que había salido mal en aquella noche fue el detalle de sus juguetes que ya no estaban.

Pero no planeaba irse con las manos vacías.

La chica estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de baño cuando una persona más entró, justo cuando jinx tenía su mano en el picaporte de la puerta. La chica retrocedió unos pasos para darle espacio al visitante.

Cuando la puerta se abrió una chica de facciones finas y cabello castaño estaba en el marco de la entrada, Portaba un vestido elegante y un aire de soberbia que el perfume no podía ocultar. A jinx se le cuajaban las entrañas de solo ver a la chica.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?"-. Dijo la chica en la puerta, Su tono no era para nada amigable. "Hey!, Reacciona. Eres mi empleada, Este baño no es para gente de tu calaña" Continuó. "Mejor piérdete antes que me hagas quedar mal frente a mis invitados".

Jinx sonrió.

Realmente sonrió, La chica se había presentado justo enfrente de ella...Era su premio de consolación, Por la forma de hablar era obvio que tenía a la festejada justo enfrente de ella.

No respondió, solamente caminó hacia la puerta, aparentando estar arrepentida. Jinx sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en esa noche.

Ya tenía un plan para enseñarle a esa "niña-Rica" que nadie, ni siquiera Fishbones, Le hablaba así a La bala perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Siento mucho mucho la demora :c No he tenido nada de tiempo para respirar u.u. Ha sido dificil escribir con tantas cosas encima... : Perdonen u.u **


	8. Capitulo 6(P3): Solo una oportunidad más

La única cosa más molesta, más insoportable que escuchar a la prensa sensacionalista, era tener que mirar a los ojos color madera de su padre, ojos que acariciaban un aura de protección y de cariño. Tener que mirar a esos perfectos ojos y decirles "Me encuentro bien papá, es sólo el estrés del trabajo. Me repondre".

Se odiaba a sí misma cuando le mentía a su padre; se odiaba a sí misma cuando se encontraba sola; Se odiaba a sí misma cuando cada día era un día donde jinx no estaba tras las rejas de su prisión. Cada fallo era una nueva grieta en su armadura, ha tenido que cargar con esta presión desde hace muchas noches, quería descansar, quería dedicarse un poco a ella misma; Quizás terminar la secuela de su exitosa novela policiaca, incluso, darle espacio al amor en su vida. Pero estaba atrapada en la cosa que más disfrutaba en su vida, a menudo se preguntaba a sí misma cuál era el punto de hacer algo que la estaba matando lentamente.

La respuesta cuando esa pregunta aparecía siempre llegaba en cabellos rosados y actitud de rebelde, llegaba azotando la puerta de su oficina con su música punk a todo volumen y mal hablando cada palabra. Vi era el gran motivo por el cual la sheriff aún no se había rendido, la chica siempre había actuado como un salvavidas cuando Caitlyn necesitaba su pequeña isla de paz y seguridad.

Pero ella no estaba a la vista. Vi seguía montando guardia afuera, Caitlyn sintió como si un enorme agujero en su pecho se abriese y comenzará a tragarse todo el calor y la esencia de la sheriff. Estaba arrepentida, sí, estaba muy arrepentida, no hubiese querido que las cosas pasaran así, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, y de nuevo ella había sido la culpable de quizás arruinar la última oportunidad de ser feliz.

La chica de cabellos castaños bajó la mirada, comenzó a jugar con algunos cubiertos, como si eso le diera una respuesta. Pero en realidad buscaba una salida, un escape nuevamente para no tener que pensar en lo que había hecho y dicho ahí afuera.

Un escape para no tener que mirar a los ojos acusadores y cariñosos de su padre al otro lado de la mesa.

El viejo suspiró, se reacomodo en su silla y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

"No lo estás" Dijo, haciendo una pausa. "No estas bien Caitlyn".

Caitlyn tomó el mantel de la mesa con una mano, su padre era famoso por siempre dar en el clavo, por ir directo al grano. La chica se mordió el labio mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no romper en llanto frente a su padre, frente a todo el mundo en la fiesta. Pero no podía contener ni con todas sus fuerzas las ansiadas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pocas, pero lágrimas al fin y al cabo. Caitlyn estiró su mano más próxima a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas, pero se detuvo cuando sintió la reconfortante mano de su padre acariciando su rostro y llevándose un poco de su tristeza.

"shhh" Siseó su padre asegurando que las lágrimas no echaran a perder el maquillaje de Caitlyn. "Esta bien cariño, Todos tenemos nuestros límites" Dijo mientras tomaba a su hija en un cariñoso abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello continuó. "La Ciudad ha mejorado bastante desde que tú estás al cargo de la policía".

"Eso no es cierto papá...Desde que llegué todo ha sido un espiral de malas rachas y problemas con el crimen...Estoy echando todo al caño papá…" Respondió. Su voz se rompía en fragmentos mientras contenía sus ganas de echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

"Oh...Vamos Cait, Ni siquiera tú te crees eso. ¿No recuerdas los tiempos cuando nadie podía salir de su casa después de las ocho?. ¿No te acuerdas de las protestas en las calles cuando eras pequeña?".

Cait asintió, Era difícil olvidar las imágenes tatuadas en su imaginación, Piltover era muy diferente en aquel entonces...Lo que ocurre hoy es nada comparado con aquellos días donde las mafias salían a pasear completamente impunes, extorsionando, asesinando; eran los amos de la ley y la constitución. La ciudad entera estaba sumida en el caos y la corrupción, llegó al grado de hacer un toque de queda a las ocho de la noche. La medida no vino del estado, la medida fue implementada por los propios ciudadanos por el miedo que tenían de las mafias.

Pero en una tremenda candidatura, una atractiva joven, hija de un proliferante político vino a cambiar todo eso. Con una actitud agresiva del orden y la justicia logró sanear el departamento de policía; Apresó a los principales líderes de la mafia y disolvió las familias criminales; Promulgó la Reforma a bares y casinos que en esta época eran fuentes de lavado de dinero: y por último fue la autora detrás de la exitosa campaña anti-drogas que logró limpiar completamente las calles.

Pero las glorias pasadas, pasadas son. En piltover nada se queda como novedoso por mucho tiempo. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Caitlyn era diferente, ya no era la joven heroína del pueblo; hace mucho que no la entrevistan queriendo conocer más de su novela. Triste y callada se había desmoronado de la vida pública, pasó de ser la salvadora de la ciudad a la principal culpable de que las cosas volviesen a su estado natural.

Pero no era por ella, No, Era por una chica demente de cabellos azules que aún no había logrado atrapar.

"Yeah...aún los recuerdo…" Contestó finalmente la chica cuando sintió que el nudo en su garganta se había aflojado un poco.

"Así es la cosa con la gente Cait, Un día tienes su amor...pero cuando las cosas van mal. Huh...eres la primera persona a quien le hechan la culpa". Respondió su padre, amable y sereno como siempre. "Pero te contaré un secreto Cait, y espero que lo puedas entender".

La sheriff detuvo su palpitar un momento, confiando en su padre y poniendo todas sus esperanzas en que quizás él le dé la respuesta, se inclinó un poco hacia el señor para poder escuchar el secreto.

"La gente necesita tanto héroes como villanos Cait, A Veces...Casi todas las veces, nosotros debemos ser esos villanos".

Cait hizo todo lo que pudo, De verdad lo intento...pero no entendió qué era lo que su padre intentaba decirle. Al parecer el viejo se había dado cuenta por la forma en la que le sonreía ahora mismo.

"Sí...tampoco lo entendí al principio...Pero descuida. Eres una chica lista...lo entenderás antes que yo lo hiciera" Dijo jovial mientras buscaba en la solapa interior de su saco un puro, cuando lo encontró, se lo llevó a los labios y prosiguió a buscar su encendedor en sus bolsillos.

Cait seguía sin entender, su padre solo le sonreía con el tabaco en los labios. Era la señal que su charla había concluído. Y aunque no entendía bien qué quería decir su padre con eso, ella se sentía mucho mejor ahora.

"Gracias papá." Dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que el viejo dedicó una sonrisa. "Iré a caminar un rato…¿No quieres que te traiga nada?".

Su padre negó con la cabeza. "Ya estoy muy viejo para beber a estas horas...Anda, Ve mejor tú, Baila un poco y relajate Cait, la noche aún es joven".

"La noche será joven pero tú ya no lo eres papá" Dijo la chica bromeando con su padre mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Soy joven de corazón cariño, ¡Joven de corazón!". Le gritó mientras observaba a su hija alejarse más tranquila. El hombre se ajustó las solapas de su abrigo y sonrió por lo bajo.

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí para verla…" Susurró. "Se parece mucho a tí…"

* * *

><p>Si no fuera por las voces en su cabeza y su desquiciada sonrisa seguramente ella sería la mejor bartender de la ciudad. Tenía la gracia, el estilo, y la imaginación para crear las bebidas más alocadas. Era un poco de su mezcla especial...una fusión hecha con líquido de batería y jugo de limón, la letal mezcla brillaba con un color azul intenso y efervescente, era bastante atractiva y muchos de los invitados hacían fila para probar la grandiosa bebida que estaba ganando rápidamente adeptos en la fiesta; Jinx estaba en el medio de todo el espectáculo girando y haciendo malabares con las botellas de Vodka y Ron, uniendo ambos licores con su propia fusión de marca patentada.<p>

Jocosamente había llamado a su bebida "Saliva de Tiburón".

Estaba teniendo bastante éxito, Pero no del que ella esperaba. Los "shots" de su bebida estaban diseñados para perforar el estómago de quien ingiriera la mezcla. Después de todo era ácido de batería. Algún mal tendría que hacer..¿Verdad?.

Pero aún no había personas vomitando en la alfombra de lujo de la fiesta.

Aún no escuchaba los gritos de pánico y dolor saliendo de los baños.

y definitivamente aún no llegaban los paramédicos.

Empezó a preguntarse a sí misma si usar ácido de batería fue la mejor opción…

Pero lo había hecho ya. Esta era su venganza contra la niña ricachona del baño, ¡La pequeña odiosa mocosa odiosa loca odiosa niña de vestido blanco!. Pero ella no mostraba señales. No se dejaba ver por ningún lado tampoco…

Oh bien, Perfectamente. Jinx ya había planeado su premio de consolación.

Y una vez más...sonrió.

Las manecillas plateadas de su pesado reloj giraban lentamente sobre el fondo de zafiro. Graves hubiese querido que se detuvieran. Porque le faltaba apenas un minuto para iniciar la distracción. Y su paquete se había perdido entre la multitud…

Ella no estaba por ninguna parte.

comenzó a preocuparse, se aflojaba como desquiciado la corbata solo para volversela a poner. Tenía que hacer esto de manera rápida y sin detenerse una vez hubiese comenzado.

Pero las manecillas no dejaban de girar, con cada segundo se acercaba la hora y el no podía pisar freno.

Lentamente se levantó de su silla, le dio un último trago a su vino blanco y caminó hacia el grupo musical, el hombre era robusto e imponente, atraía las mirada con su sola presencia al caminar. Cuando llegó al podio donde un cuarteto de violines tocaban se subió poniendo un pie sobre el borde para el asombro de todos.

Graves una vez arriba empujó a quien estaba frente al micrófono principal, Asegurándose que todo el mundo centraba su mirada en él prosiguió con su alocado plan. Dio unos pequeños golpes al micrófono con la punta de los dedos, para ver si funcionaba correctamente. El aparato dejó salir un perturbador siseo que lastimó los oídos de la gran mayoría. Pero por supuesto, Graves lo había hecho con esa intención.

"Bueno...ahora que tengo su atención"...Dijo el hombre detrás del micrófono. "Quisiera decir unas palabras con ustedes distinguidos invitados como testigos. En primera…Me he divertido mucho esta noche con la deliciosa selección de engutidos de supermercado y ese jugo de uvas con burbujas que hacen pasar por vino. De Verdad...Me encantó" Graves se detuvo para soltar una pequeña risa burlona, después prosiguió. "Me gusta ver que los impuestos son gastados de forma eficiente...Digo, ¡Por favor! Que todo lo han comprado de oferta, usando cupones. Ustedes no reconocerían un buen vino ni aunque les atravesara la garganta...Pero en fín" Su mirada se torno más sombría, los invitados ya se temían lo peor cuando observaron que el hombre se llevaba la mano por debajo de su abrigo…

"En fin...Solo quiero decirle algo a la festejada de esta noche...La cuál no veo ahora mismo…" Hizo un pausa, para observar por última vez la ostentosa fiesta.

"La Vid negra te desea un feliz cumpleaños, muñeca".

Graves pateó el micrófono mientras sacaba una miniameltralladora de su saco, caminó en lateral mientras le disparaba a las luces en el techo. La mujeres gritaban y se podía escuchar el sonido de platos rompiendóse y sillas cayendo al suelo. Los invitados salían a gritos del complejo mientras todo se estaba quedando a oscuras.

Y nuevamente. Le había hecho honor a su sobrenombre...

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me voy a regularizar con la historia, ya que ahora tiene 800 vistas TTuTT Gracias, enserio son geniales :3. Me encantan sus reviews TTuTT asasfasgasdgsdg. Intentaré actualizarla cada Sábado o Domingo que es cuando puedo respirar un poquito uwu. Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia :3 <strong>


End file.
